


On the Swing Set

by Pierulestheworld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierulestheworld/pseuds/Pierulestheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra moves to a new town and meets a weird boy named Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Swing Set

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I like rivetra a lot but I can't write romance so here's them as kids being cute whee~  
> Notes 2: This was made a couple months ago, and I probably won't continue it, but enjoy!  
> Notes 3: I'm putting this on ao3 a year and a half after the 'couple months' but oh well

Petra swung her legs as she sat on her bed in her new room. She and her dad had just moved across town and her new room was cluttered with boxes.

Jumping down, the eight year old skipped through the house to the kitchen. "Papa, can I go out and explore the neighborhood? I'll unpack tonight."

Her father looked down at her and smiled. "Just make sure your home within the hour, it's going to be dark soon, OK?"

Petra jumped in excitement. "OK, I'll be back by then!"

With that she ran out the door, her purple jumper flying out behind her.

She skipped down her driveway and paused at the end of it. Which way to go? She closed her eyes and spun in a circle.

She was facing the right.

She walked that way looking at everything with fascination. Her new neighborhood was so different then her old one. She turned her head again and gasped excitedly. It had a playground! She ran across the street to check it out. It was a nice playground. It had a slide, a pavilion, a sandbox, and swings!

Petra perked up. Someone was on the swing set, drifting back and forth. She wandered around the playground trying to look inconspicuous. The person on the swing was a small boy, maybe her age! She frowned as she stared at him. He had some cuts and bruises on him and seemed really sad in general. Well, Petra thought, that wouldn't do! He needs someone to cheer him up!

She went over the swings and sat in the one next to the boy. They swung next to each other for a bit, Petra trying to match his pace.

Eventually, "Are you going to say something or stare at me all day?" The boy was glaring at her with squinted eyes.

Petra put her feet on the ground and stopped swinging. "I just thought you looked kind of sad…"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you at a park alone?"

The boy stopped swinging.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Petra! What's your name?"

"Levi. Nice to meet you Petra."

He got up and walked away.


End file.
